


Poem - Kinktober 2k18 Day 11 - Masturbation

by Samori (Vicki_Venom)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Begging, Caught, Come Shot, Exhibitionism, F/M, Loki being a little shit, Masturbation, Multi, Worship, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_Venom/pseuds/Samori
Summary: Kinktober 2k18 Day 11 - Masturbation





	Poem - Kinktober 2k18 Day 11 - Masturbation

Your soft cries,  
Your furrowed brow--  
Wet mouth agape.  
You are most beautiful in your self pleasure,  
Wet locks drenched with sweat  
Draped across your face loosely,  
You plead for me to stay  
And i oblige,  
Happy to help you reach release.  
Your pale skin so flushed,  
Your eyes wide with lust so primal.  
My sweet king,  
What a pleasant surprise  
To catch you in a moment of such hungry desire,  
What a treat to sate you,  
To hear you cry out  
To watch you grasp the silken sheets  
At the skill of your very own hand.  
Let me quiet your whimpers with my own mouth,  
Let me whisper soft praises to you--  
Allow me to tell you what a glorious,  
Beautiful,  
Benign king you are,  
Let me drink in this sight that lay bare before me.  
Your back arches,  
Writhing in unbridled pleasure  
White hot desire building from inside,  
Draping you in something more divine than any gold  
And more desired than any cloth.  
My lord--  
What a sight to behold,  
Exhausted and chuckling  
My mischievous prince,  
Mind still clouded with each wave  
You beckon me closer  
And give me the most delightful of orders.


End file.
